fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Sengoku Minami
Years Old |height= 149cm |formergroup= SKE48 |formerteam= Team S |debuted= July, 2008 / 1st Generation |graduated= December, 2010 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Sengoku Minami was a member of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Sengoku Minami * Birth Date: April 30, 1991 (age ) * Birth Place: Miyagi, Japan * Status: **2008-07-30: SKE48 Member **2008-10-05: Team S Member **2010-12-21: Graduated * Hobbies: Appreciating Films, Collects chocolate type goods. * Special skills: Long-hauls, tongue twisters, body soft, shredded cabbage * Favorite food: Chocolate, peach, natto * Favorite subjects: physical education, languages Trivia * Has two younger twin sisters and one older sister. * She eats rice and nattou for breakfast. * Has a habit of not being able to stop laughing once she starts. * Her favorite spot is in her bed. * She writes notes based on her impressions of movies she watches. * She was voted the 1st queen in Weekly Young Jump magazine's Sakidol Ace Survival contest. * She was voted Young Animal magazine's Gravure Queen. * In November 2008, Sengoku starred in the stage play Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou as the character Robot Sengoku-chan. The play ran from November 19th through the 23rd. * In August 2009, Sengoku starred in the stage play KURA-POP as the character Hashimoto kurumi. The play ran from August 26th through the 30th. * In May 2010, Sengoku starred in the stage play Tiger Breathing. The play ran from May 7th through the 11th. * In September 2010, Sengoku starred in the stage play Tsubuyaku Girl's. The play ran from September 8th through the 12th. * On March 8, 2011, she became a regular on the TV show Tsunagaru Seven (つながるセブン) as an assistant. * On May 6, 2011, she starred in a documentary film titled Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Vol.19 (ほんとうにあった怖い話 第十九夜). * In July 2011, Sengoku starred in the stage play Q - Anata wa Dare?. The play ran from July 13th through the 18th. * On July 20, 2012, she appeared on a commercial for Kappa Sushi with Kikkawa Yuu and Murakami Haruna. This was her first time appearing on a CM. * In July 2012, Sengoku participated in the stage play Junkers Come Here as one of two actresses who'll play Aso Hitomi. It ran from July 3rd through the 7th. * On May 22, 2013, she starred in the TV drama Doctor Bridal (ドクターブライダル) as the character Nagata Takemi. * Had a small role in the movie called Tobidase Shinsengumi!. The movie was published on November 30, 2013. * In early January 2014, Sengoku appeared solo on the cover of the magazine Photo Technic Digital. * On March 26, 2014, it was announced Sengoku would be a regular in the TV show Haraichi no Kami Appli. * On August 16, 2019, it was announced that Sengoku and Kikkawa Yuu were cast in the stage play "Dare ga Tame no Alchemist Butaiban "Hijiriishi no Tsuioku" ~Yami wo Mitsumeru Mono~". The stage play will run from September 26 to 29 in Tokyo. * On October 18, 2019, she starred in a CM for Enechita. Singles * Tsuyokimono yo Category:SKE48 Graduates Category:SKE48 1st Generation Category:1991